Baby Blue & Mint Green
by iKannSpel
Summary: GaaIno drabbles-story; set in A/U, and rated M for upcoming situations and course language. Mostly focused on their 3 children, now.
1. Prologue

**Warning:**

**These drabbles are completely and utterly random. And unlike my previous stories that I seem to lose interest in after a few weeks this will be continued because I never run out of funny scenarios for my Naruto bishies. Whoo! That was a run-on sentence if I ever saw one. **

**These drabbles will be set in a/u time, and the characters are either late teens or young adults preferably. It may vary, we'll see.**

**Again, these are pretty damn random, so leave your logic at the door.**

**Rated M for course language ;)**

"Goddamn helicopters are on my ass!"

"Oh crap!"

"Cheat codes, damn it, cheat codes!"

The sounds of police sirens, gunshots and screeching tires vibrated off of the walls of the small dark bedroom. It was 10 pm. It was a Friday night. It was Grand Theft Auto time.

"X,X,circle, triangle R1 and left! Hurry we're runnin' out of ammo!"

"Alright, Naruto, I'm on it." He seriously replied, concentrating on the screen while his fingers press the correct buttons from pure memorization.

In a matter of seconds, their character had full health, ammunition, and a flock of women chasing him.

"Fuck! Naruto, we don't have time for useless codes!" the brunette shouted, trying to shake hookers and grannies alike.

The blonde laughed and scratched his head, jokingly, "I know I know, just thought I'd mess with ya, Kiba. Ooh there's a code for eagle wings!!"

"Maybe later, right now I gotta shake these bitches."

"And the police? You do have 6 stars…"

"Yea, yea, them, too." He answered, tongue sticking out of his mouth totally focusing on the game. They had been at this for hours, and he wasn't about to let a small fender bender into a cop car cause him to restart and lose half of his cash. If he had to burn all of Vice City to the ground, then he would…

"What the hell?" came the voice of a silhouette.

Naruto and Kiba hissed as the light from the hallway blinded them. Who was that? How long had they been in here? It was as if someone snapped them back into reality…a reality they wanted no part of.

"Shut the door!" they both bellowed in unison, Kiba pausing the game and Naruto using their 'cheat sheet' to protect his eyes.

Once Naruto had regained his sight, he stared up at the fiend who dared disrupt them.

"Gaara?" he gasped, as if he hadn't seen his comrade in years.

"Yea." He replied curtly, pulling his headphones off and securing them around his neck. "We're meeting Uchiha at the movies, remember?"

Both boys stared up at him as if he were the Messiah and looked equally dumbfounded.

"We are?" Kiba asked anxiously, unconsciously pressing the controller tightly against his chest.

"Yes. You've been in here for over 5 hours. Not very healthy if you ask me."

"You know there used to be a time when you wouldn't talk at all…" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms and staring the other direction.

"There was also a time when you were taller then me. I suppose things change." Gaara smirked slightly, noticing Naruto's eye twitch. Naruto, grinded his teeth, remembered Gaara's somewhat random growth-spurt in the middle of their high school year.

"Well, can we at least save?" Kiba interrupted, holding no interest in their previous conversation. Not that it mattered to him; he was taller than both of them.

"Save and meet me outside, we're already running late." He commanded over his shoulder, as he zipped up his black jacket and placed the hood on his head, covering his blood red locks.

As soon as Gaara was out of sight, Naruto hopped over nearer to Kiba. "Ok! Right, left, up, up, up, down and circle for eagle wings!"

"I said SAVE ONLY!"

Both boys winced at Gaara's 'unhappy tone' and immediately shut down the game and ran to the car.

Gaara massaged his temples and shut his eyes in the passenger seat. Why he let Naruto drive, was beyond him.

"Something takes a part of me!" Naruto howled as he beat his hands against the steering wheel with the rhythm.

"Can you not sing while driving? It ruins the little concentration skills you posses." Gaara hissed out, trying to usher away the headache that was bound to come.

"Yea or can you at least change to something OTHER than Korn?" Kiba deadpanned from the backseat.

"Hey I'M drivin' so it's MY choice of music!" he grinned bobbing his head to the point of shaking the car.

"It's my car." Gaara mumbled to no one in particular, just feeling as if he should set the record straight.

"Ooh best part, best part!" Naruto smiled, rearing his head back to prepare for his favorite part.

"FIGHT! SOMETHINGS THEY FIIIGHT!" Naruto screamed, nearly hitting a fire hydrant in the process.

As they crossed over a bridge Gaara contemplated ending his life. Surely drowning was better than the torture of Naruto's singing.

"We're here!"

**End.**

* * *

**Well a story deserves a random ending, no? I'll be making drabbles everyday, definitely, so long as you guys leave nice reviews, please. It'd be much appreciated. And tell me which characters you want to appear next :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Beginning?

Ino contorted her face and scratched her fork against the expensive China dish. How the hell was she, Ino Yamanaka, suckered into a blind date? And such a travesty of a blind date at that! She glared daggers down at her dinner: supposedly well-done steak with mashed potatoes. Well it looked like they just threw a slab of raw meat on her plate, blood and all; as for the mashed potatoes they looked more like grits to her. Could that idiot of a chef not comprehend proper instructions or something?

A long built up sigh escaped her lips as her hands supported her head. She was going to _kill_ Sakura when she got back to the apartment.

"Billboard-Bow will die..."_I'm sure Naruto has a friend that he could hook you up with." _my ass!" she groaned, clenching her napkin in anger remembering her optimistic friend's words.

She huffed the strand of hair away from her eyes to stare in the direction of the men's room. He'd been in there for over 5 minutes, what the hell was he doing in there?

_Scratch that…I don't need to know._

She sighed again as she clicked open her lime green sidekick to called her roommates number, hoping to spout hatred about her night and possibly ruin hers. Misery loves company, no?

Gaara paced in the men's room. If this were some Warner Bros. cartoon, he'd be 5 ft. in a ditch caused by his own trail. But this is an _anime_, darlings. Not some silly cartoon.

"What the hell were you thinking Naruto?"

"Aw cmon, don't be like this Gaara, give Ino a chance she's not that bad!"

Gaara returned that statement with a snort and a face of disbelief. "Well your opinion is obviously biased. With your short attention span you can tune her out. I can't."

His only response was a sigh from the other end. He knew he was annoying Naruto, and for some reason he took pleasure in that. Why should Naruto have such a great Friday night when he just fucked over his "bestfriend" in the worst date in existence? He had already been skeptical of 'blind dates' but this took the cake for Gaara.

"Cmon man. I only wanted to help. And she's Sakura's best friend!"

"So? I can barely tolerate Haruno. You know that." Gaara deadpanned, turning around when the door swung open only to have the man rush out seeing the serious looking redhead.

Naruto chuckled slightly from the other end. That was a fact. He remembered in high school the countless arguments and verbal abuse they'd spew at each other, then in a few hours ignore one another and pretend it'd never happened for Naruto's sake.

"It's just she wants to see you happy. We both do. You haven't had a date in a _while_. It's starting to concern us."

"For fuck's sake, I'm not some charity case or a loss cause, Uzumaki. I'm 24, I think I have time."

"True. I guess it's just after me and Sakura got married-"

"So it begins." Gaara mumbled, but Naruto caught it.

"So WHAT begins?!"

"You've been married for 5 months, and you act like you're some sage on relationships. Honestly it wasn't that much of a feat for you. The girl's pretty easy to sweat-talk."

_Shit, too far…_

Gaara mentally kicked himself for saying that, knowing Naruto, like everyone else, did have their limit on rude things you could say about their wifes. Not being able to push himself to apologize, he took it a step farther.

"Look, I…could try and at least have a decent conversation with Uno."

"Ino, Gaara…her name's _Ino_?"

"Yea, her, too." He joked, hearing Naruto snicker from the other end.

"Alright, call me if things pick up! Or, ya know, just call to curse me out. Either way I'll be expecting a call."

"Sure." And with that, Gaara put away his phone, straightened his black collared shirt and walked out of the bathroom, grinding his teeth in an attempt to get this over with.

"What do you mean TALK to him, the guy's practically a mute! I think he said 'Hello' to me when I sat down and that was it! How the hell-Shit, he's coming back…call you later, Sakura." Ino spat halfway under the table. Once Gaara sat down she tossed her cell slyly back into her purse and cleared her throat.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to him. He doesn't seem too bad._

Gaara distracted himself by pretending to re-read the menu, even though his cold food was sitting right in front of him.

Ino took this opportunity to look him over. He definitely was different than the other assholes she'd dated in the past. He wasn't some loud, cocky, obnoxious womanizing douche. He didn't have muscles pulsating from every inch of his body and he didn't bother to make demeaning jokes or stare at her ass when she went to the salad bar. He was different. Ino wasn't used to different…how was she supposed to talk to this statue?

Gaara was beginning to get nervous. Him? Nervous? It was enough to make him manically laugh _if_ he were that kind of person. But there was an uneasiness welling up inside of his stomach that seemed to linger the more silent it got. What the hell did he have in common with this blonde little girl? She was in her twenties but had the body of a high-school cheerleader and the face of a babydoll. She wore a tight fitting purple dress with fishnet stockings that were leaving nothing to the imagination. She was definitely different from the girls he'd dated. Not that Gaara had ever been considered a 'dater', but he did have a few significant others…one of which stole his cash and stabbed him in the arm after Prom. But let's not get into that.

He began to shake his leg, a bad habit he'd had since he was a child, and scanned his brain thinking of anything that could seem comparable to him and this girl.

"Love?"

"What?" he asked, registering that his date had broken his concentration.

"On your wrist…It's the love Kanji, right? Sweet tattoo." Ino commented, lacing her fingers and placing her chin on them.

_Well, that's a topic…_

"Thank…you." He replied, not sure how to reply to someone saying 'Sweet tattoo'. People usually scoffed at his 'unneeded' or 'blasphemous' tattoo. Compliments were foreign to him.

"I have some ink, too." She chimed, as she turned in her seat away from him, pulled up her ponytail, and showed him the small sunflower on the back of her neck.

"A flower?"

"Yea. My parents own a flower shop and I grew up around them."

"Deep." He stated sarcastically, noticing the girl's face go red from anger.

"That's not _all_ I have you know." She boasted, noticing the interest that sparked through the redhead's eyes, though he tried to hide it.

"What else do you-"

"Nothing I can show you here." She grinned, leaning back in her chair. This date wasn't so bad after all.

Gaara smirked himself and began to roll up his long sleeves. He placed his arm over the table showing the barbed wire that wrapped around his entire right forearm and bicep. Ino couldn't help but gasp; it was so detailed and…twisted.

"Wow…how'd you think to get-"

"I can't tell you _here_." He said, with a slight bit of, shall we say, hinting in his voice.

Ino stared at him, all but licking her lips. She raised her hand and signaled over a passing waiter.

"Yea, we're ready for our check." She said with a wink.

**End.**

* * *

**Whoo, my first GaaIno that I'm proud of! I may continue GaaIno drabbles, who knows. Please review if you liked it :)**


	3. Puppy Love

"Gaara…?"

He turned to the woman beckoning him. He stared at her crystal blue eyes as the sun began to rise. He tightened his grip around her small frame as a chilling wind passed through the sky.

He and Ino had been up for hours; sitting on their balcony and waiting for the luminous sign of daybreak. Sounds of baby birds chirping for their mother filled the otherwise quiet setting. The sun shone brightly past the trees and lit up the still dim sky. Colors of purple pink orange and yellow merged together to form a masterpiece.

"Hm?" he answered, turning back to look over the horizon, hiding a small smile that graced his features once he saw her child-like face.

"Let's get a puppy." She dreamily sighed out as she rested her head on his stern shoulders. Gaara did a double take to gauge the seriousness of Ino's face, only to find it was being hidden. Why would they need a puppy? They just got an apartment together, why ruin the novelty?

"Hm." was his only audible answer as he rummaged in his pocket for a lighter.

Ino looked up at, annoyed at the unresponsiveness.

_Would it kill him to open his mouth and give me a response?_

But, she knew that response. She'd learned how to differentiate between his grunts. Obviously this was one of those 'hopefully if I never bring it up again, she'll forget' murmurs. But this was far from the case seeing as Ino really had her heart set on a pet for their new apartment. She'd be damned if she were denied a cute and cuddly playmate just because he wanted to play dumb!

"Gaara." she choked out, a smile on her face but danger noticeable in her voice. Gaara turned around after lighting a cigarette.

"Yea?"

"I said we should get a puppy."

"I heard you." He bluntly spat out, turning the other way to blow the smoke out. Ino's eye twitched; that's it, no more playing nice.

"Well, what do you _think_ about the idea?" she said, all essence of 'cuteness' dispersing from her face and voice.

Gaara sighed and plucked the ash from his cigarette. "I think my opinion has nothing to do with it. You're still going to want the damn thing so why should I give my opinion?"

"Oh stop being so mellow dramatic and give me yo-"

"I think it's a horrible idea." He said, making fierce eye contact with her.

Ino felt her heart crumble into thousands of pieces. She put her hands up to her mouth to stifle her loud gasp and she angrily placed her hands on her hips, still sitting on the balcony.

"How can you even _think_ that?! A horrible idea?! I can not BELIEVE you!" she shrieked, causing dozens of birds to squawk and fly from the trees in fear.

"You want a pet now but I'm going to be the one who ends up feeding and cleaning it. It's a waste of time."

"Hey!" Ino shouted, standing up and pointing a finger at a very tired looking Gaara. "I took care of my parents' flower shop for years so don't even TRY to tell me I lack responsibility, Sabaku!" her face was hot from anger and she just knew he had kicked this morning off to a _very_ bad start.

Gaara glared at Ino's purple acrylic nail inches from his face. It was hardly 6 am and she was already causing an unnecessary scene.

"A live animal is a bit different from a_ plant_, Yamanaka." He said calmly, rising to his feet and lowering her steady hand.

"I'll think about it, how about that?"

"What am I a child? You're not my daddy, you give me permission to do NOTHING!" she hollered with attitude, all but spitting on Gaara's face. It always amazed everyone how they could be so happy together one minute then ready to rip each others' heads off the next. Gaara knew this was true. In fact, it's what made Ino, Ino; the sweet and loving part of her then the outrageously loud and terrifying part. He'd seen both sides numerous times, but this was beginning to, dare he say, worry him. It seemed she'd been having more and more mood swings as the weeks went on. Not taking into account the sudden burst of nausea and irritability, too.

"You need to calm down." Gaara stated with authority and grabbed at her wrists. He wasn't about to lose it and backhand a woman; he wasn't about to get screamed at and become anyone's bitch, either.

"I'm…sorry, Gaara. I've been feeling sick lately. I don't know wh-"

"It's fine. We'll make an appointment with the doctors." He slowly let go of her wrists and she enveloped him in a hug.

"All of this over some stupid dog…" he chuckled into his chest as a tear came down her cheek. Gaara returned with a small chuckle as he rubbed her back in small circles.

In the back of Ino's mind she knew something was wrong. She'd been losing it on everyone, even more so than Sakura used to when you'd tease her about her forehead.

"I'll see the doctor…" she sighed out.


	4. Expecting The Unexpected

Gaara tried his best to remain still, but he couldn't help fidgeting with his hands or shifting on his feet. He never was fond of hospitals, after all. He stood next to Ino who was sitting silently on the cushioned table laced with hygienic paper. Maybe that was the root of his tension; she was usually talking up a storm, and now it seemed like someone had cut off her once waggling tongue.

He looked past Ino to all the appliances: stethoscopes, biohazardous trash cans, tongue depressors, the awful stench of sterility; it was enough to make his skin crawl.

"Gaara?"

Gaara turned, the voice of his partner catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"I-…" Ino bit her lip, and cast her eyes down. She began to wring her hands in nervousness, hoping to get what she had to say off of her chest.

Gaara frowned; this wasn't like Ino to be so uncertain.

"Ino what is it?" he sighed out, trying his best to hide his concern with nonchalance.

"I wouldn't be…pregnant would I?" she whispered, looking up cautiously.

The words seemed to float into Gaara's ear and take forever to process.

"_I wouldn't be pregnant would I?"_

_Pregnant._

_Ino._

_Ino._

_Pregnant?_

_Me and Ino…pregnant…together?_

"Sabaku?!"

Gaara flinched and stared into the eyes of a very angry young lady.

"I called your name at least 5 times! What the hell?"

"Wha-…what?" he asked, still trying to process the question.

"I wouldn't be pregnant would I? I mean…you did use protection, right?" Ino asked again, eyeing her boyfriend suspiciously while holding onto the table.

"I…You…Told me you were on the pill."

The couple stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Ino's mouth hung agape and her once clutched hands hung lifelessly off of the table. Gaara stared at her, mouth slightly open and his mind frozen.

"That doesn't mean..." Ino began, slowly rising from her seat and lurking over to Gaara, "That you don't use protection." her voice dangerously low and venomous.

"You said you were on the pill so I assumed you _were_ protected." Gaara defended his voice slightly higher from fear of responsibility.

"Well, what if I lied!" Ino screamed, tears in her eyes.

"What?" she noticed a flash of rage in his eyes that Ino had never seen before.

Suddenly the door of the private room creaked open, as a woman with brown hair in a pony tail appeared waving a vanilla folder energetically.

"I have good news for the both o-" was all she could get out as Gaara pushed his way passed and began to retreat down the empty corridor.

Ino stared at his descending back, tears slowly flowing. What had she done?

"Um…congratulations?" the nurse said with an awkward smile. She softly put her hand on Ino's stomach, causing her to jump at the unfamiliar touch.

"You two are expecting."

Ino sat alone in the bathroom, frantically trying to dial Sakura's number. She was all but hyperventilating as the tears kept flowing from her eyes, blocking her vision.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…" she just kept chanting, between sharp breaths. Sakura could fix this; they had been through everything together…_she_ could fix this.

"Ino, I can't fix anything." Sakura tried to tell her friend for that 6th time. Ino was crying dramatically, lying on the cold tile of her bathroom and gripping the tub for support.

"Sakura, please…I…I CAN'T be p-p-p-"

"Pregnant, Ino. You're pregnant." Sakura calmly reminded her, trying to bring her back to reality. She was in a huge state of denial at this point.

"I'm too young!" she bawled out, sobbing onto the frigid porcelain tub dramatically.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She hated hearing her friend suffer, but it was out of her hands. Ino chose to do this and the only thing she could do is support her with whatever decision she makes. That and bring her to her senses.

"Ino Yamanaka."

Ino stifled her tears and put the phone back to her ear, fearfully.

"Hm?" she pushed out, afraid that if she opened her mouth more shrieks of terror would come.

"You're going to get through this. You're going to have a precious bundle of joy that you're _both_ going to love. You made a mistake but the result _won't_ be a mistake. Do you understand?" she coached, maternal instincts kicking in for her beloved companion.

Ino sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes…I love you, Billboard Brow." She choked out.

"I love you, too, you spoiled little girl." Sakura said, tears forming in her green eyes.

They both chuckled at this, remembering the constant teasing frenzies they'd get into as children, only to use the words as endearment now.

"But it'll be alright, yea? How'd Gaara take the news?"

"Gaara…" Ino sighed out, remembering the look on his face at the hospital.

Gaara's hands shook violently as he tried to light his cigarette. Naruto stared at his unusually nervous friend with compassion. He snatched the lighter from him and lit it, himself.

"Before you kill yourself." Naruto joked, retracting the silver lighter and placing it back on the table.

Gaara scoffed out a laugh as he blew out the smoke and placed his cigarette between his fingers, "And what do you think I'm doing now?"

"Speeding up the inevitable?" Naruto returned quickly, signaling the bartender for two beers.

Gaara stared at his friend. It amazed him how he could act like such an unintelligent boob one minute and like a sage the next.

"'Speeding up the inevitable'. I like that." Gaara said emotionlessly, as he took a long drag from his addiction.

"So, tell me again what happened." Naruto casually asked, as he began to chug his foamy goodness.

"I told you. Ino is pregnant. She lied about being on the pill." He coughed suddenly and took another drag on his cigarette, "That's the story."

"Gaara, I want details." Naruto said, sympathetically yet vexed.

"If you want details call your wife. I'm sure Ino's spilled her guts out to Forehead by now."

Naruto sighed and gulped down the last of his booze. "Look, Gaara, I know you have a delayed reaction with shocking news but you can't just ride this off. Ino…is pregnant. And no level of denial is gonna make that disappear."

Gaara sighed and stared down at the ash tray, thinking of Ino. He would never think to let her know so trivially, but he really did care about her. He was just so upset when she had lied to him about something so important. Plus, he didn't want her to die. His mother hadn't survived labor with Gaara and he was tormented with visions of that happening to Ino.

As if reading his mind, Naruto placed a firm hand on Gaara's shoulder and quietly said "It won't happen to Ino, Gaara."

Gaara glanced up surprised, only to see Naruto giving one of his signature grins. He imagined maybe he was hearing things…then again, Naruto did know the thoughts that probed Gaara's mind every year on his birthday. He'd known Naruto since high school, and he always helped him through the hard times. It wouldn't surprise him if he was hearing things; but it wouldn't surprise him if Naruto had said just that.

Gaara nodded and took another drag on his cigarette, deep in thought.

"But, you _are_ going to have to stop smoking." Naruto stated touchily, staring at the smoke-circles that Gaara blew out professionally.

Gaara looked at him with murderous intent in his eyes. Naruto knew better than anyone how serious Gaara's 'habit' was. He'd been smoking for years. Sure he'd tried to quit, but the most he'd lasted was about 6 hours.

Just as Gaara was about to interject with his own opinion about the matter and where exactly Naruto could shove his, his phone began to vibrate. He reached in his pocket to read the text message.

"It's Ino." He said through an exhale. "Come home, we need 2 talk." He read aloud, unconsciously.

"Well, what're waitin' for?" Naruto grinned, as he signaled the bartender for another glass.

* * *

**I've come to realize that these are no longer drabbles…but a story.**

**Damn I tried so hard**

**And damn you "Gaara'sbutterfly" for ferreting out my plan! Lol**

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Sex, Names, and Drinks

**(Important message at the end of this chapter)**

"You want it to be a surprise?"

Ino looked up from her warm green tea and stared into the eyes of her lover. Gaara was wearing a black leather jacket covering a white shirt. The numerous buckles and straps of his jacket reflected the moonlight from outside. His black beanie hid part of his hair as his bangs stuck out roughly from the cap. He hadn't shaved in a few days so his dark rimmed eyes were played off by his red stubble. He, too, looked at Ino, waiting on a reply to his question.

Ino nodded, sipping her tea in triumph. She was standing her ground.

"And, why…might I ask…don't you want to know the sex of the baby?" he asked, growing impatient with Ino's nonchalance. He examined her as she smugly sipped her tea. Her hair was undone and was hanging loosely over the wooden chair of the café. Her stomach protruded noticeably, though she wore an abnormally long blouse.

"Well, it'll be more exciting." She smiled, adding more sugar to her already sweetened tea. Gaara sighed, rested his head on his palm, and stared at his girlfriend; a move he was known to do when he was 'at his wit's end' so to speak. They were due to have a child in no less than 3 months, that wasn't enough excitement for her?

"What's stopping me from asking the doctor myself?" he dared, watching as Ino looked up from her cup dangerously.

"It's called 'patient confidentiality'. Meaning, I don't know anything-_you_ don't know anything."

Gaara sighed and leaned back in his chair, frustrated. He reached for his black coffee (his new addiction since cigarettes were out) and began chugging it down despite the heat. Not wanting to spark up an unnecessary argument, he changed the subject. "Well what about a name, then?" he asked, eye closed in thought. "What if it's a girl?"

"If it's a girl we'll name her after your mother, Gaara." She cautiously replied, gauging his reaction. He opened his eyes then relaxed slightly, noticing Ino was staring at him with a worried expression in her eyes.

"That doesn't…bother you does it?"

"Not at all." he lied, closing his eyes once more to drink more coffee, praying to whichever god was listening that it wouldn't be a girl.

"Karura…Karura…I like it." Ino smiled, filling Gaara's heart with warmth. He sent a small smile back, as he leaned back in his chair, the caffeine starting to take affect.

"And if it's a boy?" Ino suddenly asked, causing Gaara to straighten up once more in thought.

"Not after my father." He spat, adjusting his heavy jacket.

"Right. Well, there's always my father…Inoichi, yea?"

Gaara thought about it for a while, looking up towards the slowly moving ceiling fan. "It resembles your name a great deal." He finally answered stoical.

Ino scoffed and crossed her arms. They'd been together for practically a year, yet she was still amazed by his bluntness. "Of _course_ it resembles my name Mr. Obvious, it practically _is_ my name?"

"Well…it'll do for now." He mumbled, rising from the comfortable chair. He walked over to Ino and took her hand to slowly raise her up. It was beginning to get harder and harder for Ino to sit and stand on her own.

Ino was awoken by a loud beeping noise. She grunted deplorable words as she reached for her annoying cell phone in the pitch black room.

"H-…Hello?" she croaked out, running her hand over her face to wake herself up.

"Ino! It's Sakura!"

The blonde cringed at her friend's perky voice. Why was she so giddy at 5 in the morning?

"Saku-…what the hell?" was all she could get out before a loud yawn erupted from her throat. "Forehead…it's 5 in the morning." She groaned, ready to chuck her phone through the bedroom window.

"I know, but I just got the best idea while cooking breakfast! I'm throwing you and Gaara a BABY SHOWER! You'll love it! We'll invite everybody wadda ya say?!"

"I say call me back when the sun comes up." And with that, Ino hung up the phone. She sighed in relief as her head rested on her plump pillow and she began to drift into a deep sleep once more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I'd like to ask that you read my other fanfic 'Blind Faith' and leave a nice review. I like where it's going and reviews are really helpful :) if you like it that is, I don't want to force anything on anybody. Well, thanks for reading regardless ^_^**


	6. Merry Christmas

Gaara's eyes jolted open as he quickly tried to adjust them to the pitch black room. He made sure to keep his body still, and listen, having been woke up by an abrupt sound. The moonlight helped his eyes convert mere shadows to furniture. He relaxed his muscles and sighed, coming to terms that it was just his imagination.

Then he heard it again…

_Footsteps._

He sat upright, quickly yet as quietly as he could. He glanced over at his sleeping wife, totally oblivious to what was happening. The older redhead yanked off the navy blue covers and slowly creeped towards the door as quietly as he could; well, as quietly as one could be on hard wood floors.

Ino's tired eyes flickered open, noticing the heat of her lover had left her cold. She slowly sat up while stretching her arms and yawning.

"Honey?"

Gaara spun around, shocked, but relieved to see it was only Ino. "Gaara, it's 1 in the-"

"I hear something downstairs." His deep and hushed voice swam through her ear, almost inaudibly. Ino caught herself from gasping loudly and tried to remain calm.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice almost as quiet as her husband's, but with an unmistakable hint of fear in it.

Gaara nodded, the only way of telling in the pitch black room was by the reflection the moon had on his vibrant hair.

A flash of utter terror flashed through Ino's eyes suddenly, as she clasped her hands over her mouth. Before Gaara could even ask what was wrong, the very thought popped into his mind as well.

"The girls." They both gasped.

Fuck being quiet.

The couple all but ran out of their room towards the end of their hallway to a room with a pink door and a white frame with a small painted sunflower on the front. Ino reached it first, and cautiously yanked it open (if one can do such a thing) and frantically scanned the room for her children.

"They're-Oh my god…Gaara!" she screamed, swirling back around to look at the horrified face of her husband.

They were gone. The covers were a mess, as if they had been snatched from their beds.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Gaara stormed out of the room, feelings of anxiety, confusion and pure rage building up inside of him. Wherever these people were hiding they would get slaughtered _mercilessly._

Ino stood alone in her daughters' room in shock.

Gaara hurried back into his room, and rapidly opened up the closet. He took out a metal box in the top corner and brought out an icy cold gun and cocked it.

He could always claim self-defense.

He walked past his wife who had regained as much composer as she could muster, and was hanging onto the doorframe to support herself. Ino first looked at the expression on Gaara's face. She then looked at the weapon.

"Stay here." He commanded, no longer whispering.

He began to walk down the stairs, gun aimed into the darkness like a professional. Ino dashed back into their bedroom to dial for police.

"Ssssh! Be quiet, I said!"

Gaara directed his body to the sound of the idiotic thieves. Tonight is the night they die for ever even _attempting_ to fuck with his family.

Nearing the living room, he instantly turned on the lights and screamed "GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS UP NOW!" as he aimed the gun directly at the voices of his daughters' captures.

What he saw…he'd never forget.

A little girl, no older then 6, with long brown hair and big baby blue eyes stared up at him, startled; but not startled enough to drop her half-opened Christmas gift. The other girl, a blonde toddler with mint green eyes and pudgy cheeks, giggled wildly with cookie crumbs and spilled milk all over her pajamas. "Merry Christmas, Daddy!" the brunette chirped, waving energetically at the redhead.

Gaara was relieved…he was shocked…appalled, angry, disturbed, and slightly lightheaded. He didn't know if he would start crying from joy or madness.

Ino, hearing Gaara scream, ran downstairs, shrieking "Gaara! Are you al-Nyoko! Kohana!" she almost tripped over her own feet, hustling down the stairs to bear hug her beautiful daughters.

The exchange of love was abruptly ended by Ino's questioning, though, much to the girls' dismay.

"What were you doing up this late? Do you have any idea what we thought happened to you both?! We thought both of you had been seriously injured or WORSE! Just look at your father!"

The eldest, Kohana, turned instructively to view Gaara, still in the same positioned, though his shooting arm hung limply at his side and his weapon on the floor.

"Sorry daddy. We just wanted our presents." Kohana explained while pouting and with a slight lisp caused from her missing baby teeth.

The only movement Gaara did was lowering his eyes to gauge the situation. Apparently situations such as break-ins were easier to take control in; but coming to grips with almost shooting your daughters was a tough task, indeed.

He felt a slight tug at his sweat pants and kneeled down to stare into the eyes of his baby girl, Nyoko.

He stared at her for a while; emotionless features mirroring her blank face as well. After a few seconds Nyoko leaned in and kissed his cheek and outstretched her tiny arms out for a hug from her father. Gaara hugged her and planted a smooch on her forehead, and began to rock her asleep. He walked past Kohana and held out his free hand, soothing, "Come along Kohana." The girl smiled and jumped up. She softly clutched the hand of her beloved father and walked to her room with him. How she loved her father…he was everything to her.

Ino stared at the trio leaving and smirked while rubbing a shaking hand over her face and through her messy hair. Gaara looked back and made eye-contact with her, and gave a reassuring glimpse of a small smile, something hard to do for anyone once they've been terrorized, let alone for him. Ino chuckled quietly to herself and rubbed her stomach.

What a unique family she has…with one more addiction being expected soon.

"Back to bed, now." He instructed to Kohana, who returned his stern command with a groan of disapproval. Gaara couldn't say he didn't expect it, and he had to keep from chuckling seeing his little girl open her mouth with a moan to reveal the little front teeth she possessed.

"But what about Christmas presents?" she argued, holding back a yawn.

"They'll be here in the morning. You know, you gave your mother and I a big scare." He said, seriously, catching the attention of his little girl.

"I'm sorry, daddy. It's just that I really wanted to see my presents and I 'membered mommy said that I could only open mine on Christmas morning, and then I 'membered my teacher told me that after 12 it's _technically_ mornin'! Sooooo, I woke'd up to open the presents but Nyoko woke'd up, too! And she'd start cryin' if I left her so I HAD to take her, too and-"

'Alright, alright." Gaara sighed, noticing she got her excessive speech from her mother.

"Just, get a few hours worth of sleep, and then we can all open our presents." He smiled at his daughter, noticing her eyelids droop just by hearing the sound of his voice.

"Ok…I love you, daddy." He whispered, trying to fight the fatigue. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her head, moving strands of hair from her eyes.

"Night, dear."

He stood up and heard Nyoko softly snoring in the crook of his arm. He gently placed her in her crib and turned off the lights, taking one last peek into the room.

So this is what it felt like…love.

Years ago he doubted he'd ever find anyone to spend the rest of his life with, let alone have children. Hell must've surely frozen over for such a miracle to happen to him.

He walked downstairs to retrieve his gun and safely lock it up, when he heard someone at the door.

"Ino?" he called out.

_Must've gone back to sleep. Don't blame her._

He sighed and opened the door, exhaustion enveloping him since the adrenaline rush had subsided.

"Yea?" he asked, not even bothering to see who it was.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

"Wha?" he opened his eyes to see 3 squad cars parked in his driveway, as a dozen policemen held up weapons to his head.

"Uuh…"

* * *

**Hahaha oooh Gaara…**

**Ino what have you done? Lol**

**Sorry I completely skipped the pregnancy, I just felt like doing a TIME PARADOX O_O**

**Well, please review if you want me to continue. I may do another time paradox and jump ahead another year or so :)**


	7. So Much For Family Unity

It was a beautiful day at the Akita University. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the vibrant green grass was shimmering in the daylight…and Kohana could hardly stand it.

The 20 year old college sophomore grunted out obscene words as she tried to sit up from her comfy futon. Her short-layered bistre hair was tangled in every which way, and her light blue eyes were bloodshot and dazed.

_Last night was insane._

Kohana stretched her back and inhaled sharply. She had classes in an hour, she had to get ready. She scanned around the room for her roommate, who had apparently hooked up with someone last night. She shrugged it off and slowly rose from her 'personal cloud of comfort' and made her way to the public bathrooms wearing nothing but sandals and an extra large hoody that seemed to hang off of her small frame loosely.

_Who ever said college had to be stressful?_

"Sweetheart, _eat_."

"Not hungry."

"I didn't ask if you were hungry, I'm telling you to eat."

The only response Ino received was of the page of her daughter's newest book being turned. Ino sighed and through her hands in the air dramatically.

"I give up! When you pass out from dehydration don't come crawling to me!" she heaved out, storming out of the room and down the stairs, her much shorter yellow hair flowing loosely behind her in a quick ponytail.

In the last 14 years Ino had certainly grown. She still had a beautiful figure but was no twig. She didn't wear skin-tight outfits, but still managed to turn heads. She could cook a mean meal in an hour flat, and she was a damn good mother and wife if she did say so herself. She was also the head florist of her family's flower shop, which she was able to turn into a nation-wide chain company.

But you know…it's _only_ been 14 years.

She sped past the bathroom, her peripheral catching her husband shaving while brushing his teeth.

_He must be late again._

She backtracked and stood in the doorway a while, crossing her arms and smirking. He certainly was a site.

Gaara had definitely grown mentally as well. His patience was tested more times than he'd like to remember, but he was indeed a great dad who loved his children and wife; though he had an odd way of showing at times. His hair was much shorter, and easier to manage. He'd also gained more muscle from his single days, but never to the extent of his brother Kankuro, whom he still believes takes steroids on a regular basis.

He stopped shaving long enough to notice his wife eyeing him with a questionable look on her face.

"Late again?" she teased, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"The alarm didn't go off, again." Gaara replied dryly, going back to his previous tasks.

"Of course it didn't. It must have it out for you." Ino joked, leaning her body against the door frame.

Gaara chuckled slightly, as he rinsed his face off, and kissed his love as he walked past. He needed to get to the tattoo parlor in less than 10 minutes. Seeing as how it was a 15 minute drive and he drove, shall we say…_hastily, _it wasn't impossible.

"Your daughter isn't eating her breakfast." Ino called over her back, hearing the footsteps stop.

"Ino I'm running l-"

"She won't listen to me." She said nonchalantly, as she walked down to the basement.

"Nyoko."

The flaxen haired girl looked up from her book at the familiar monotone voice. He didn't sound pleased, so she placed her book down and looked up at him, hair covering one of her mint green eyes.

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Nyoko…it is breakfast time. Just eat. The food." He hissed out, patience wearing thin already. They go through this every single day. He'd sometimes contemplate letting her go about her business and starve, but he'd quickly dismiss this thought. She was underweight for her age and needed as much food as she could get.

The pale 17 year old continued to stare at her father; a match she knew could go on for minutes on end. She was particularly good at staring, glaring, really anything that involved influencing without using words. Her mother said it was a gift she'd inherited from her father, but she could never beat the champ.

She lowered her gaze and ripped a piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth hurriedly.

"Happy?" she spat out, glaring angrily at her newest enemy this morning.

"Overjoyed." He replied sarcastically, as he began to walk downstairs to his wife.

_Damn those drums…_

Ino walked down into the cool basement to retrieve her son, who was currently hell-bent on turning their house into a pile of rubble from the sheer force of his instrument.

Ino had never witnessed anyone, let alone a child, beat drums so rapidly and loudly. It scared her a little to be honest. His head bobbed up and down as if her were possessed, his blood red hair flowing in all directions. His symbols were dented beyond repair, she'd witnessed his sticks break in two many times, and she feared he'd bust a hole in his bass drum from the strength alone.

"Naru!" she cried out above the sound of his playing.

The 15 year old immediately looked up with his signature 'who me?' expression, making Ino stifle a laugh.

Ino and Gaara decided to name him after Naruto, because he had driven Ino to the hospital while Gaara was stuck in traffic, all the while losing his mind with anger and frustration. Gaara managed to show up 3 minutes before the actual delivery, and to this day they both dread to think what shape Ino would've been in if it wasn't for Naruto.

"Naru, what have I told you about playing in the morning? It's way too early for that crap!"

"It's not crap it's Job For A Cowboy!" the braces wearing teen hollered back, offended.

"Cowboy-whatever, just do it after school!" she demanded as she made her way back up the stairs, her already short fuse about to diminish.

Naru rolled his eyes at the forever repeating record that was his mother and quickly remembered he needed a favor done.

"Mom I need a ride to Taro's house tonight!!!" he screamed, voice echoing throughout the basement.

"ASK YOUR FATHER!" Ino screamed even louder, causing Naru to wince back in shock.

Naru turned to look out of the small window to see his dad enter his car.

"Shit…"

Gaara was in his car, about to drive off doing 60 to hell, when his mirror image jumped in front of the car almost giving Gaara a heart attack.

"Naru! What the h-"

"Can you drive me to Taro's later tonight? The band's gotta practice." The boy rushed out quickly, taking into account that his father wasn't pleased.

"Ask your mother." He sighed out, tapping his fingers on the wheel anxiously.

"She told me to ask you." The boy carefully explained, seeing the annoyance rise up in his father.

"Then ask Nyoko, Naru, I need to leave." He said, finishing the discussion.

Naru huffed and stepped aside, pissed off at the lack of attention he was shown in this house.

He walked back in, just in time to see Nyoko brushing her long hair in the bathroom. He took in a deep breath and slapped the goofiest smile on his face imaginable as he slowly approached his sister, hands clasped behind his back.

"Ny…I need a fa-"

"No." she spat out flatly, as she kicked the door closed using her heel, almost hitting her brother.

"Well, so much for family unity!!" he screamed at the door, wishing it was his sister.

_What do I have to do to get noticed around here sprout a vagina?!_

* * *

**The last line was pretty x-rated I'll admit XD. Yes I know I did a HUGE time-skip, but I wanted to play on their kids, hopefully you liked it! If you did please leave a review, it means a lot.**

**And tell me how you liked their kids, if you liked Kohana, Nyoko, and Naru at all lol**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Doc, There's A Hole Where Something Was

"You did _what_?"

"Udo, please…"

"You slept with him?!"

The curious students turned their head towards the commotion in the hallway; some even stopped completely to get a good look at the scene.

A man stood in the hall, his arms crossed over his chest tight, clutching at his jacket. Kohana was next to him, gesturing for him to come nearer, but he shook his head and backed away.

"Two years, Kohana. Two years…and you-"

"That was the last time, Udo...I swear it was." Kohana cried, touching his jacket with tears in her eyes. She knew she'd hurt him…she'd hurt him so many times before. It's not that she didn't love him, she just couldn't help herself.

"I love you." She choked out, just in time for her to be pushed back and almost knocked onto the ground.

"You stay the hell away from me!" The stern voice of her ex screamed, half cracking from the pain. He tore off a silver bracelet and threw it at her, making a sharp impact on her chest.

"You're nothing but a mangy slut…"

Kohana's eyes flew open as the sound of wind and thunder rattled her room. Her dorm was pitch black, aside from the random flash of blue caused by the storm outside. She wiped her face of the tears trickling down; her dream reminded her of the breakup only hours before.

A red flash attracted her attention, and she slowly turned her gaze to the answering machine.

"One new message…" she mumbled to herself, as she slapped the machine, praying it was Udo, or at least one of her friends inviting her to a rave.

"Kohana, it's your mom."

"Fuck." She spat out, grinding her teeth with rage. She didn't have time for her family…there's a reason she moved out when she was 17.

"We were hoping, your father and I that is…if you'd come up to visit? We haven't seen you in over a year, and you hardly pick up your phone anymore. It's just…well, we miss you…I miss you."

Kohana heard the sound of her mother stifle a cry in her throat during the end. She sighed, and massaged her temples. She knew she hadn't kept in contact, and in all honesty she'd done that purposely. Her family wasn't exactly 'normal' and she didn't want to spend more time with them than need be. Not to say she didn't _love_ her family…just in small doses.

_A quick visit couldn't kill me._ _I need to take my mind off shit, anyway._

"So let me get this straight: The _government _is the reason why you're failing 3 classes?" Nyoko questioned slowly, raising an eyebrow in thought.

"I've already been over this a thousand times, Ny!" a neon-green haired boy exclaimed while tapping his spork on the table energetically. "Who forms the school curriculum?"

"The school?"

"Wrong! The GOVERNMENT! And the school standards are way too high; I mean do they really expect me to pass physics and biology? No…it's just the government's way to make sure we all fail! Their plan is to make sure that we ALL stay under the line of success so that we never overthrow their evil! Do you get it, now, do you?!" the boy screamed, turning heads in the cafeteria from his volume.

"Yea, Manzi I get it…" Nyoko smiled understandingly.

"I get that you're completely out of your mind." She finished, smirking at the sigh that erupted from her best friend.

"You never think outside of the box, Ny."

"And you think too _much_. Not everyone is out to get you." She commented, opening a new book and ending their conversation.

The boy scoffed and began to scratch his hair with said spork. Nyoko looked up from her newest novel to glance at him; he was definitely a sight: Manzi always seemed to dye his hair outrageous colors. This time it was neon green. He had it cut long in the front, forming a huge bang, but short and buzzed in the back. He was wearing a red logo t-shirt with a plaid army green cut sleeved jacket, his hands were covered by black fingerless fishnet gloves, and he was also wearing black jeans and red Chuck Taylor's.

Yes, he was indeed a sight.

Nyoko attracted attention as well, much to her dismay. She was a beautiful girl with the mindset of one who just didn't give a damn. Her long flaxen hair hung loosely down her back loosely…there was no need to put it in an actual style. Her cold light green eyes were a gorgeous glistening shade of sea foam…though they always seemed bored. Her skin was as pale and flawless as porcelain…and she didn't even put on mounds of foundation to get that effect.

Girls would kill to have her looks, not that the thought of how she looked ever even crossed Nyoko's mind.

She was wearing navy blue nail polish and a black sweater that was tight enough to show how tiny she truly was. Her light gray skinny jeans led down onto her black slip on flats.

Nothing more nothing less.

"You know people are starting to talk, right?" the low voice stated, ripping Nyoko from her daydreaming.

"About?" she questioned, setting down her book and placing her head on her hands, truly interested.

"Well, they're saying how we look like we're going out." Manzi carefully answered, looking down at her book. He was never able to look at those icy eyes for too long, no matter how many years he'd known Nyoko.

"Well, isn't _that_ surprising?" she sarcastically sighed, as she opened her book once more. "If a girl talks to someone with a penis they automatically must be dating." She stated, oblivious to how Manzi blushed at the mentioning of his 'down under brother'.

"Don't get angry at me, I was just sayin'." She interjected, hoping she wasn't going to take this out on him.

"Manzi, please…we only have one more year left in this cesspool, I think I can handle it." She genuinely smiled at her lifelong friend, and returned to her book, smile disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"You're so weird, Ny." Manzi smiled, as he plucked the spork from his hair and began to eat his mashed potatoes.

"Dude, no way."

"My mom's gonna kill you, Naru."

"I-It wasn't my fault! I-"

"The hell do you mean it wasn't your fault?! Who was controlling the sticks, Naru?!"

"Well, I guess that'd be me…"

"Well pull it out! Pull it out!"

"No! If you pull it out they'll notice the hole!"

"So, what?! Just leave it up there?!"

The 5 band members stared up in awe, anger, fear, and frustration at the suspended drum stick lodged into the living room ceiling.

"How did that even manage to happen?" asked a laughing girl, her black hair pulled back in a ponytail and her bass guitar hanging limply from her body.

"I got a bit too into the song and…lost one of my sticks." Naru nervously explained, chuckling slightly, only to stop abruptly once the guitarist glared at him.

"This shit isn't funny, man…my parents are gonna be home in 20 minutes!" Taro yelled, 'air choking' Naru using his imagination.

"Great, just enough time for us to book." A tall boy said with his hands in his pockets.

"Right behind you!" Naru grinned as he started to walk behind his leaving friends; that is until a firm hand clasped over his shoulder. He turned around slowly, grin slowly disappearing after seeing his friend's face.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain to my 'rents what happened…"

"Well what the hell do you expect me to say?"

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Gensi." Naru smiled, nervously, looking up at the shocked expressions of the mother and father, with Taro behind him, hand covering his face.

Naru chuckled slightly, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Eeeh, allow me to explain..."

* * *

**In this chapter I wanted to get into the kid's personalities along with their friends'. Hopefully you have a favorite one by now :) please review if you liked! It's great motivation. **


End file.
